The Muppet King
The Muppet King is nikkdisneylover8390's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". It appeared on Youtube on November 11, 2014. ''Cast: *Baby Simba - Robin the Frog (The Muppets)'' *''Young Simba - Young Kermit (Kermit's Swamp Years)'' *''Adult Simba - Kermit the Frog (Muppets)'' *''Young Nala - Baby Piggy (Muppet Babies)'' *''Adult Nala - Miss Piggy (Muppets)'' *''Timon and Pumbaa - Rizzo and Gonzo (Muppets)'' *''Mufasa - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog)'' *''Sarabi - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog)'' *''Scar - Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted)'' *''Shenzi, Banzai and Ed - Shock, Lock and Barrel (The Nightmare Before Christmas)'' *''Rafiki - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas)'' *''Zazu - Pikachu (Pokemon)'' *''Sarafina - Shala (Timon and Pumbaa: Home is Where the Hog is)'' *''The Mouse - Heimlich (A Bug's Life)'' *''Gopher - Bagheera (The Jungle Book)'' *''Hyenas - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) and Cockroaches (The Powerpuff Girls)'' *''Chameleon - Kaa (The Jungle Book)'' *''The Wildebeest Stampede - Elephants (Tarzan)'' *''The Vultures/Buzzards - themselves'' *''The Beetle - Dim (A Bug's Life)'' ''Chapters: #The Muppet King Part 1 - "Circle of Life"'' #''The Muppet King Part 2 - Constantine'' #''The Muppet King Part 3 - Kermit's First Day'' #''The Muppet King Part 4 (A) - Kermit's Pouncing Lesson'' #''The Muppet King Part 4 (B) - "The Morning Report"'' #''The Muppet King Part 5 - Constantine and Kermit's Conversation'' #''The Muppet King Part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King"'' #''The Muppet King Part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard'' #''The Muppet King Part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared"'' #''The Muppet King Part 9 - The Stampede!/Frog Naveen's Death/Kermit's Exile'' #''The Muppet King Part 10 - Constantine Takes Over Pride Rock'' #''The Muppet King Part 11 - Meet Rizzo the Rat and Gonzo'' #''The Muppet King Part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata"'' #''The Muppet King Part 13 - Constantine in Command'' #''The Muppet King Part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive?'' #''The Muppet King Part 15 - Miss Piggy Chased Gonzo/The Reunion'' #''The Muppet King Part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?"'' #''The Muppet King Part 17 - Kermit and Miss Piggy's Agrument/Jack Skellington's Wisdom/Kermit's Destiny'' #''The Muppet King Part 18 - Kermit's Return/Rizzo and Gonzo's Distraction'' #''The Muppet King Part 19 - Kermit Confronts Constantine/Kermit Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle'' #''The Muppet King Part 20 - Kermit VS. Constantine/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands'' #''The Muppet King Part 21 - End Credits/"Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John Version)"'' Movie Used: *''The Lion King (1994)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Series/Video Games Used: *The Muppet Show (1976)'' *''The Muppet Movie (1979)'' *''The Great Muppet Caper (1981)'' *''Muppet Babies (1984)'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan (1985)'' *''Muppet Treasure Island (1996)'' *''Muppets From Space (1999)'' *''Kermit's Swamp Years (2002)'' *''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002)'' *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005)'' *''The Muppets (2011)'' *''Muppets Most Wanted (2014)'' *''The Princess and the Frog (2009)'' *''The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)'' *''Kingdom Hearts 2 (2006)'' *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010)'' *''Pokemon (1998)'' *''Pokemon: The Movie (2001)'' *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''The Jungle Book 2 (2003)'' *''The Powerpuff Girls (1998)'' *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002)'' *''Tarzan (1999)'' ''Voices: *Jonathan Taylor Thomas'' *''Matthew Broderick'' *''James Earl Jones'' *''Jeremy Irons'' *''Niketa Calame'' *''Moira Kelly'' *''Nathan Lane'' *''Ernie Sabella'' *''Robert Guillaume'' *''Rowan Atkinson'' *''Madge Sinclair'' *''Whoopi Goldberg'' *''Cheech Marin'' *''Jim Cummings'' *''Frank Welker'' *''Zoe Leader'' ''Special Thanks: *Walt Disney'' *''TheBeckster1000'' *''Stephen Druschke Films'' *''Charlie Quigg'' *''Nixcorr26'' ''Dedicated To: *Walt Disney'' *''Jonathan Taylor Thomas'' *''TheBeckster1000'' ''Trivia: *This is the fifth movie-spoof to use the Jim Henson Pictures Logo. The first four beings Frog-A-Doodle, The Great Muppet Detective, Kermiladdin and Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman).'' *''This is the third Lion King spoof of Nikkdisneylover8390. The first two beings Jumanji (Animal Style) and The Mouse King.''